Malentendido matrimonial
by scarletKirkland
Summary: ¿Por qué nunca le salían bien las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que esconder todas sus tristezas detrás de una sonrisa? No lo soportaba más, se estaba alejando de la persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón, a la que le había entregado su alma. Y todo por un malentendido. (Mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad, es algo OoC D:)


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí (eso es obvio, si fuera mío sería 100% yaoi .-.)

**Parejas:** Únicamente España/Romano.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados con este fic:** Ninguno, únicamente me inspiré por el fic "La tarta" by bickyta lovegood cullen.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mi primer fic! ¡Y es Spamano!

Para que sepan, tengo en proceso dos fics (los dos de Hetalia): uno PruCan (Prusia/Canadá) y otro FrUK (Francia/Inglaterra), así que si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenla en un review, _per favore_.

**Agradecimientos:** A "**mi fanfikiwinera Luli** (prefiero no poner tu apellido en internet, _dear_)" por apoyarme cada vez que le paso pedazos de cualquiera de todos mis fics y a "**PaRu** (_mon ami_, que apodo más… ¿raro?)" porque me jodió con que se lo pase :3

Y sin más, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

¿Por qué nunca le salían bien las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que esconder todas sus tristezas detrás de una sonrisa? No lo soportaba más, se estaba alejando de la persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón, a la que le había entregado su alma. Y todo por un malentendido.

Intentó secar las lágrimas con su camisa, sin demasiado éxito, pues ésta estaba empapada de otros llantos anteriores. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas…

_-Romano… - el español estaba temblando._

_-¿Qué quieres, bastardo? ¿Acaso ya te has aburrido de mí? – dijo con furia._

_-N-¡No! ¡Para nada! Es que…_

_-Está bien. Lo entiendo._

_-N-no… Roma…- suplicó España._

_-Sí. Tú no me quieres, estás conmigo porque te gusta verme sufrir, siendo opacado por mi hermano que es mejor en todo. Pero no te creas que me puedes utilizar de esa manera, no, claro que no – el español había entrado en una especie de pánico ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a Lovino?_

_El italiano estaba por irse, pero algo lo detuvo. Era una mano cálida, que en esos momentos estaba sosteniendo su muñeca, imposibilitando que se vaya._

_-E-eso... Me dolió mucho. – admitió España, antes de que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas - Más de lo que yo puedo soportar._

_-Y-yo… ¡No te quiero más! – gritó Lovino, y salió corriendo fuera de la casa del español, que quedó arrodillado en el piso._

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y la abrió. Rompió en llanto otra vez. Dentro, había un pequeño anillo de oro con un rubí en forma de tomate. Se lo iba a dar a su amado, pero todo se había malentendido.

Esas palabras le daban vueltas en la mente, y le partían el corazón. "_No te quiero más… No te quiero más…_". No las aguantaba. Era capaz de **morir** en ese mismo instante, con tal de no volver a escuchar eso nunca jamás…

-¿¡Escuchaste eso, Italia Romano!? – gritó al cielo Antonio – Soy capaz de morir en este instante por lo que me dolió, es más, lo haré ahora. Me quedaré aquí, sin comer, beber, hablar con gente, ni nada, todo por culpa tuya. Y espero que-

Pero sus griteríos fueron interrumpidos por un beso. ¿De quién? No pudo abrir los ojos hasta no separase del beso, con un poco de furia.

-Perdóname – dijo Romano entre sollozos – N-no quise… decirte nada de… lo que dije. Perdóname. Estaba… enojado. Me peleé con… mi hermano, otra vez y… sin darme cuenta… liberé todo mi odio en la persona a la que… amo.

España estaba en shock. Nunca se hubiera esperado que alguien como el italiano dijera algo así.

-No lo volveré a hacer, bastardo. Te lo juro. Y espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que mi dignidad se acaba de romper en millones de pedazos, y son todos tuyos… al igual que mi corazón – dicha toda la cursilería, abrazó a Antonio y comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, uno por la emoción, el otro por el miedo. Lograron volver a su compostura casi normal, y Romano terminó su frase - ¿M-me perdonarás?

España le mostró a su amante una de las sonrisas más sinceras que se tenía guardadas para él. Lovino se sonrojó a más no poder, y se tiró arriba del otro, quedando los dos en el piso. Comenzaron a reír descontroladamente, ya ni sabían por qué.

-Sí, te perdono. Y más te vale – le sonrió al italiano con dulzura – cumplir con tu promesa.

-Va en serio. Para serte sincero… nunca me sentí tan culpable como hace unas horas.

-Dime, ¿cómo entraste? Porque me ocupé de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, y de prender todas las alarmas…

-Nunca salí. Todo este tiempo estuve… - Romano dudó un momento, pero luego completó su frase en un suspiro - …llorando silenciosamente detrás del arbusto. Cuando me calmé de una buena vez, te vi a ti rompiendo en llanto y no aguanté el dolor que me atravesaba…

-¡Aww, Lovi! ¡Es lo más tierno que me has dicho! – exclamó Antonio, sonriéndole y abrazándolo por la espalda – ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Lovino se dejó acariciar y besar.

-Sí, y… yo no lo he hecho… pero… _Ti amo_ – se incorporó lentamente, luego paró al español y se arrodilló. Su amante miraba atónito la escena, mientras el italiano le sonreía de la forma más dulce, mostrándole **un anillo** – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lágrimas (sí, más de ellas) brotaron de los ojos de España. Tomó la pequeña caja que le dieron, le dio la otra a Romano –el cual quedó atónito - y lo abrazó. Terminaron llorando los dos.

-Sí, acepto – dijeron al unísono.


End file.
